Love can changes all
by hina-uzu
Summary: traduction d'une histoire du meme nom. L'histoire d'amour désastreuse de Lambo et Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Loves change all**

**Crédit:** Hitman Reborn appartient à Amano Akira et l'histoire de base est de **daisuchi-kun**

**Pariring:** Lambo TYL x Reborn adulte (je les adore :)), 1827, 8059.

Lambo marchait le long du corridor de la villa Vongola, quand tout à coup il entendit une explosion dans une des salles prés de lui. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre les cris de son homologue de la tempête: « Yakyubaka, pourquoi est-ce t'as une telle tête de paresseux ? » Lambo soupira et pensa « _Ces gars se battent tout le temps mais ils s'aiment vraiment, ils sont toujours là quand l'autre a besoin d'aide_.» Il soupira encore une fois et continua sa route vers sa destination.

Une fois qu'il fut devant la porte du bureau de son boss, il frappa deux fois et une douce voix lui répondit: « Entrez.»

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Vongola ? Demanda Lambo après être entré.

- Hi Lambo ! » L'accueillit Tsuna avec enthousiasme. Lambo ne fit qu'hocher la tête en retour. Je t'ai appelé car tu vas aller en mission avec Hibari-kun et Gokuudera-kun. Vous partirez dans deux jours, après-demain. L'endroit où vous irez est en France, vous devez récupérer le collier volé du Musée Vongola. Vous devez retrouver le coupable et ramener le collier.

Soudainement ils entendirent une voix froide en direction de la porte:

- Tsunayoshi, avais-tu l'intention de me parler de cette mission ?

- Kyo-kun ! » Cria Tsuna. Il sauta de sa chaise afin de se rapprocher de l'homme qui était plus grand que lui, et l'embrassa. Kyoya prit le châtain dans ses bras en retour. Tsuna était le seul à pouvoir nommer le brun de cette façon, sans être blessé. A vrai dire, Hibari et Tsuna étaient en couple depuis trois ans maintenant. « _Quelques fois, Tsuna agit encore comme un enfant même s'il a vingt-huit ans » _pensa Lambo.

- Désolé Kyo-kun, je pensais que tu ne serais pas là avant demain » S'expliqua le châtain. Il reçut un simple « hm » comme réponse. Hibari embrassa doucement Tsuna sur les lèvres. La vérité était qu'Hibari était une agréable personne une fois qu'on le connaissait bien. Le dernier occupant de la pièce rougit par le soudain élan d'affection de la part du gardien des nuages. « _Ils s'aiment tellement tout les deux_ » se dit-il.

- Merci pour l'information, Vongola. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre » Les prévenu Lambo pendant qu'il marchait en dehors du bureau.

_« Pourquoi mon petit-ami à moi ne se souci-t-il pas de moi, et ne m'aimes-t-il pas ?_ » se demandait Lambo. Il soupira tristement tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte à clé et laissa son cœur déverser sa tristesse: « _Je me déteste d'aimer ce stupide idiot. Il me blesse quand il peut, il est toujours avec différentes femmes; j'ai l'impression qu'il m'utilise que pour ses entraînements_ » pleurait-il encore plus (si c'était possible).

Il continua de déverser ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

**XxX**

Un jour, tandis qu'il rejoignait l'appartement que lui et Reborn occupaient, -afin d'avoir leur propre espace- alors qu'il s'apprêtait a entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui était suivie de peu par Reborn. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et ses vêtements également. Les yeux du plus jeune des garçons s'écarquillèrent, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses larmes tombèrent instantanément en cascade le long de son visage et il pencha sa tête pour empêcher les deux autres de les voir.

La femme parla soudainement: « Reborn, merci pour cette nuit », elle embrassa rapidement son amant d'une nuit et partit. Quand il fut sur que la femme s'était éloignée, il se précipita dans l'appartement, voulant dépasser Reborn; mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire une main attrapa son poignet et le serra fortement.

- Lâche-moi » S'écria Lambo qui tremblait de colère, et pleurait plus fort.

- Stupide vache, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère » Ricana Reborn en resserrant son emprise sur son poignet. Lambo sourit amèrement.- Reborn tu sais que… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je t'aimais... Maintenant je me demande comment ça a pu arriver... Je te hais » Cracha Lambo comme si il crachait du venin. Il arracha sa main de la prise qui le tenait et laissa Reborn seul avec lui-même. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, prit ses affaires qu'il mit dans un sac et partit sans un mot. il n'était pas allé à un endroit où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver le Hitman qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois.

**XxX**

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et la mission que Lambo, Hibari et Gokudera était le jour suivant. L'homme-vache était vraiment chagriné que Reborn ne soit pas venu le voir et qu'il ne lui ait toujours pas demander pardon. "_C'est donc vrai qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de moi " Pensa-t-il._

- Oï, Stupide vache ne t'éloigne pas pendant qu'on parle de la mission de demain » Lui cria Gokudera.

- Désolé » fut le seul mot que répondit le garçon.

_« Est-ce que c'est mon imagination ou la stupide vache vient juste de s'excuser ? » _se demanda Hayato. , choqué.

- Écoute seulement ce que je dis, idiot. Arrête de penser à autre chose » lui dit Gokudera, irrité. Quand la réunion pour la mission prit fin, ils rejoignirent tous leurs chambres respectives, excepté Lambo qui se promena autour de la maison en pensant à un certain tueur à gage qui occupait ses pensées et son cœur. "_Pourquoi est-ce je l'aime tellement ?"_ _"Je sais qu'il ne fait que m'utiliser " _soupira-t-il tristement. Il s'arrêta quand il vit la fontaine au milieu du jardin. Il s'en approcha et s'assit dessus. Il plongea son regard dans l'eau que déversait la cascade et resta assit ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que la lune commençait à faire son apparition.

_" Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer ou quelqu'un pourrait se demander où je suis."_ Il se leva et essuya la poussière sur son pantalon. Il rentra à la maison et continua jusqu'à sa chambre. _"Je dois me préparer pour ma mission de demain. Je dois dormir tôt pour être en pleine forme demain"_ se dit-il. Il se coucha alors dans son lit et tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin arriva et Hibari, Gokudera et Lambo étaient déjà levé et se préparaient pour la mission. Une heure plus tard, ils prirent l'avion jusqu'en France. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel à une certaine distance « de sécurité » de la maison de la personne qui avait volé le collier. Ils eurent une chambre différente chacun. Notre chère petite vache était assis sur son lit, pleurant doucement, vous savez pourquoi. Parce qu'un tueur à gage ne le voyait pas et qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. _"Maintenant je sais qu'il en a __réellement__ rien a faire de moi. Je suis juste un jouet sans aucune valeur pour lui » _pensait-il pendant qu'il reniflé et qu'il essuyait ses larmes sur ses joues. "_Comme je suis stupide d'avoir penser qu'il m'aimait vraiment. A partir de maintenant je vais faire de mon mieux pour me tenir loin de lui" _se promit-il en s'essuya plus férocement les yeux.

Ils menèrent leur mission proprement et une fois qu'elle fut finie, ils retournèrent en Italie. Quand Lambo descendit de l'avion il vit tous les gardiens qui les attendaient. Il regarda autour d'eux, soupira et sourit tristement. Il avait simplement espéré voir un certain tueur à gage.

- Bienvenue, Gokudera-kun, Lambo et Kyo-kun » Leur fit face Tsuna. Quand il fit face à Kyoya, il l'embrassa et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Tu m'as manqué Kyoya". Celui-ci lui répondit en le prenant dans ses bras "Tu m'as manqué également, mon petit Tsunayoshi"

Yamamoto prit également son amoureux dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement alors que Gokudera rougit. Il poussa Yamamoto et le réprimanda "Je t'ai déjà dit, abruti de baseballer, pas de démonstration d'affection en public!" Le brun rigola et prit la main de son petit-ami; cette fois-ci l'argenté ne protesta pas.

- Bienvenue a tous » S'enthousiasma Ryohei. Seul Lambo n'était pas heureux d'être revenu.

Il commença a marcher et les prévenu qu'il allait rentrer à pied.

- Lambo attends, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous en voiture ? » Demanda Tsuna, faisant s'arrêter la vache.

- Non, Tsuna-nii, je préfère rentrer à pied. Merci quand même » Répondit le mafieux. Mais est-ce que tu peux ramener mes valises à la maison ? »

- Bien sur, Lambo. Fais seulement attention à toi » Lui conseilla le parrain.

- Tsuna, ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ? Je suis le plus grand tueur à gage du monde » Se venta le gardien. Il remercia ensuite son boss, le salua et continua ensuite sa marche, seul.

Quand on conduit une voiture pour aller a la villa Vongola, cela ne prend que quelques minutes. A pied, cela prend une heure.

Au milieu de la rue, Lambo marchait lentement, savourant le silence. C'est pourquoi Lambo avait toujours adoré se promener en dehors de ma maison, car dehors il pouvait penser tranquillement. _« Je te déteste Reborn, je te déteste vraiment. Et j'espère que je ne te reverrai plus jamais.» _Quand il pleurait, le ciel pleurait avec lui, comme si il savait ce qu'il ressentait. « _C'est pourquoi j'aime la pluie, car quand tu pleures personne ne le sait _» se dit-il en regardant la pluie tomber. Tout le monde se presserait de trouver un abri sous cette averse, mais pas Lambo. Il continuait seulement à marcher.

**XxX**

Tsuna était maintenant inquiet, Lambo n'était pas encore revenu. Cela aurait dû lui prendre une heure pour rentrer à la villa mais il avait cinq heures de retard, et il pleuvait toujours. Il était vraiment inquiet pour son gardien. On frappa soudainement à la porte: une infirmière du manoir venait l'informerque Lambo était rentré mais qu'il avait une forte fièvre. Il était confiné à l'infirmerie.

- Merci de m'avoir averti » La remercia Tsuna. L'infirmière quitta les lieu après s'être courbée en signe de respect. Au moins, Tsuna savait que Lambo était rentré même si il était malade. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcé de rentrer avec eux en voiture ? Dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'une deuxième personne dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne l'encercle de ses puissants bras et le ramène à son torse.

- Oh ! Kyo-Kun, désolé. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer » S'excusa le Decimo.- Ca va, ne t'excuse pas, Tsunayoshi » Lui répondit le gardien des nuages en l'embrassant ensuite sur la joue. Viens, allons voir si la vache va bien » proposa gentiment Kyoya. Il prit la main du châtain et l'emmena en direction de l'infirmerie sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

**XxX**

Quelques minutes auparavant, Lambo marchait doucement jusqu'à la maison Vongola. Il avait froid. "Encore _un peu" _se dit-il. Quand il arriva enfin devant l'habitat, il frappa et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Les minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il s'évanouissait avec une forte fièvre.

Tsuna et Hibari atteignirent l'infirmerie et virent Lambo dormir paisiblement dans un lit. Son visage était rouge à cause de la fièvre, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, qu'il était d'ailleurs..

- Tsunayoshi, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il a seulement de la fièvre » Lui dit Kyoya. Le châtain soupira et tourna son visage vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Il reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine et parla d'une voix sourde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsunayoshi ? Je ne peux pas entendre ce que tu es en train de dire » L'avertit le brun, ses bras autour de son amant.

Tsuna leva sa tête et sourit au brun. « Merci d'être ici avec moi, Kyoya » Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils furent interrompu par un gémissement de l'adolescent qui dormait sur le lit et Tsuna retourna à ses cotés. Une fois les yeux de Lambo ouverts, il lui demanda si il se sentait bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. » Lui répondit-il.

Pendant trois jours, Lambo resta à l'infirmerie et pas une seule fois Reborn vint lui rendre visite. Quand il put enfin retourner chez lui, il se promit que lorsqu'il reverrait Reborn, il continuerait de marcher comme si il n'y avait personne, et qu'il oublierait pour toujours qu'il l'avait un jour aimé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 et dernier chapitre**

L'histoire appartient toujours à **Daisuchi-kun**, et les personnages à . (meme si j'adorerai qu'il me donne Dino, Xanxus ou Takeshi...)

* * *

Quand il croisait le chemin de son ancien amant, Lambo ne lui accordait même plus un regard, il l'ignorait totalement. Cela ne derangeait pas Reborn aussi longtemps que la stupide vache restait en dehors de son chemin.

Pendant des mois, Lambo évitait le chemin du tueur à gage, changeait de route quand il le voyait ou s'enfuyait rapidement de la piéce, lorsque les reunions où ils assistaient tout les deux finissaient.

Au debut quand Lambo l'ignorait, Reborn en était content mais maintenant, il en était plus qu'agaçé; il désirait vraiment attiré son attention, il ne supportait plus que la vache l'ignore.

Il attendait maintenant le moment opportun pour récupérer son amant; il ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire redevenir sien. Il pourrait même le supplier -lui qui avait pourtant une fiérté sans égale - car il se sentait incomplé, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Et en effet il lui manquait quelque chose: il lui manquait Lambo qui n'etait plus là pour lui coller aux basques.

XxX

Les jours passérent, et un jour alors que Lambo se promenait dans les couloirs de la villa Vongola tranquillement, quelqu'un l'attrappa fermement par le bras et le poussa à l'interieur de la chambre la plus proche. La personne l'assit sur une chaise avant d'aller fermer la porte afin de ne pas etre derangé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? " Demanda Lambo à son ravisseur.

- Stupide vache, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à m'ignorer ? " Voulut savoir son interlocuteur, ignorant la question que venait de lui poser ladite "stupide vache".

- Pourquoi ca te gêne ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Le tueur à gage ignora sa question et réprimenda son "otage":

- Reponds à ma putain de question. " Grinça-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu voulais." Haussa-t-il la voix. Je te donne juste ce que TU voulais ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était t'aimer de tout mon coeur, mais qu'as-tu fait toi, stupide Reborn ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé! Plus encore, tu n'as jamais fait attention à ce que je disais ou faisais; même si j'étais mort en mission tu n'aurais rien ressenti. Pourtant je t'aimais quand même... Mais aujourd'hui je suis fatigué de t'aimer. " Soupira Lambo. Je te deteste Reborn." Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à pleurer pendant son discours.

Le tueur à gage écoutait sans rien dire pendant que l'autre déversait sur lui toute sa colére, ressentant toutes les émotions qui'éprouvaient Lambo. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant l'adolscent qui larmoyait encore. Son regard se fit plus doux et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient en cascade sur le visage de sa petite vache, puis lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Et maintenant tu deviens tendre avec moi ? Sois maudit, Reborn." S'écria Lambo en repoussant violemment la main de Reborn. Mais celui-ci l'attrappa par son bras et prit son ancien amant dans ses bras.

- Personne d'autre ne t'auras, car tu m'appartiens." C'était la seule façon que connaissait Reborn pour avouer ses sentiments à Lambo.

Seulement celui-ci ne se laissa pas corrompre par ses paroles et essaya de repousser le brun loin de lui, cependant il était bien plus fort que lui, et ne bougea pas d'un centimétre.

- Je te hais Reborn. Et je deteste la façon dont que tes mots m'atteignent, et surtout, je te deteste vraiment, toi. Et je me hais d'aimer tout ça. " Sanglotait-il son visage contre le torse de l'ancien arcobaleno.

Celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva vers lui: ses yeux charbons tombérent immédiatement de ceux, verts de Lambo.

- Je suis désolé Lambo... Pardonne moi. Je t'aime. Ne m'abandonneelaisse pas pas, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et tes pleurnicheries et tes bavardages tout au long de la jouréee." Raconta Reborn à sa chére vache.

- Non tes mensonges ne peuvent pas être vrais !" Cria Lambo. Laisse moi, s'il te plait." Le suplia-t-il. Mais Reborn resserra son emprise sur son bras qu'il tenait toujours.

- Je ne te mens pas. Crois moi, je ne supporte rai pas de te perdre." Il regarda Lambo tendrement, et celui-ci se sentit fondre sous son regard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela, ça lui était impossible.

- S'il te plaît, je ne supporterai pas d'être bléssé à nouveau, donc s'il te plaît cette fois ne me mens plus. Je te donne seulement une deuxiéme chance." Confia Lambo en se serrant à son brun. Cette étreinte lui avait réellement manqué.

A partir de ce jour, Reborn n'eut de cesse de prouver à son amant qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

* * *

This the end.

MErci d'avoir lu cette traduction qui portait sur un couple etrange pour vous et moi, qui sommes francophones. 'fin moi ca compte pas vue que je l'adore =D

J'espere que malgré cela que ca vous a plu et que j'en ai motivé quelques uns à écrire sur ce couple.

Sinon tant pis ;_;

A bientot pour une nouvelle traduction ! (je ne fais que ca en ce moment ...)


End file.
